While You Were Gone
by Rae Hartland
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Uncle Jake when the Grimms were in NYC? Click here! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! and while you're at it, R-E-V-I-E-W!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, ppl, I am still working on the last chapter of Sleepwalker, but I decided to go ahead and start this story **

I watched my family pull out of the long driveway in my old jalopy. Mom blew me a kiss, then shifted the sick fairy in her arms. I felt bad for the kid. Having a Jabberwocky rip your wings off couldn't have been fun. Still, I was glad to be alone for awhile. Well, mostly alone. Elvis was still there.

I pet his soft gray fur as I led him inside. "Well, Elvis, it's just you and me now. " I said. He whined. "Ah, I know you miss Daphne. She'll be back soon."

I led him into the kitchen and sat down. I stared at the big dog, at the ceiling, at the table, drummed my fingers, and finally sighed impatiently. I stood up, walked into the kitchen, and dug through every drawer until I found it. Then I picked up the phone, grabbed a bag of chips, and sat down.

I thumbed through the small little address book. In it were the phone numbers of most of the Everafters in town.

I spent the next several hours calling every single princess, fairy, or witch I could think of: Morgan le Fay already had plans, Rapunzel was getting her hair done, Glinda said she wouldn't dream of going out with a Grimm, I was devastated. My ONE opportunity to check out the available ladies in Ferryport Landing- and not ONE of them could (or in some cases, would) come!

I angrily slid the address book across the table. It fell to the floor, and Elvis, who had been sleeping, yelped. "Sorry" I mumbled, picking it up. A sticky note fell out. It said:

_Briar Rose 856-8834 _

Briar Rose, hmm? I hadn't seen her in years- all I remembered was that she was shy, had two annoying fairy godmothers, was single, and H-O-T. I quickly dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Jake Grimm, is Briar there?" I asked, practically drooling over the phone.

"Speaking." Briar said. Even her voice was pretty.

"Hey, sweetheart, I was wondering if-"

"Umm… Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me sweetheart- I've never met you. The only reason I'm talking to you is because Relda warned me you would probably call looking for a date." Briar said.

_Dang forgetful dust_. I HAD met Briar before- several times, actually. How else would I know she was so hot?

"Um, sorry… Briar. Yeah, I was wondering if you could come over her-" I began.

"Of course, Jake. I'll be over at five if I can convince Mallobarb and Buzzflower I'm going somewhere they approve of." Briar said. SCORE!

"Bring a swim suit." _Preferably a bikini_, I thought.

"Uh- why?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

A bright pink convertible pulled into the driveway, and Jake took a deep breath. He checked to make sure everything was in place, and rushed to the door. He watched his gorgeous date get out of her car, check her make-up in her side view mirrors, and step up to the door.

Halfway through the ring, Jake yanked the door open. Briar smiled and opened her mouth to talk, but Jake cut her off. He held his hand in front of his face and started to read the smeared ink:

"Hi Briar. How are you? That's good. Im fine, thanks for asking. I was just wondering if-"

Briar grabbed his hand and read the scribbled notes, then rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me in, Jacob?"

Jake blushed and held the door open. _Well,_ he thought. _At least she hasn't run away screaming yet._


	3. Chapter 3

" Jacob! This is so cute!" Briar squealed. Jake had set up a table with two chairs and candles. He had ordered Chinese take out, Briar noticed, though he had tried to hide it by putting the food in real serving dishes.

He held out the chair for her and she sat down. He smiled and sat across from her.

"So." Briar said. "Tell me about yourself. Relda explained I knew you a little before she dusted the town- but obviously I don't remember."

Jake spent the next half hour relating his life's story to Briar, especially emphasizing the parts SHE was involved in.

Elvis, who had been sleeping on the couch, eventually trotted over and whined. Jake tried to ignore him, but Elvis was relentless, whining and scratching until Jake sighed and looked down at the big dog.

"WHAT?!" he snapped at the dog.

Briar giggled. "I think he's hungry."

Jake sighed and got up from the table. Elvis barked happily and followed Jake into the kitchen. He opened the pantry and grabbed the bag of dog food. _Empty. Great._ He groaned.

He opened the fridge, and rummanged through it for something that Elvis could eat. Hmm. Sausages. That'll work.

He took them out of their packaging and put them in Elvis' dog dish.


End file.
